Um vencedor apenas
by EtherealButterfly
Summary: Duas equipas irão lutar até ao fim, mas só pode haver um vencedor apenas... [Inscrições abertas para participar na fic sugestões para nomes de equipas também são muito bemvindas]
1. Dia 0

Passaram pela entrada do hotel e sorriram para o público eufórico. Todos os seus fans gritava, assobiavam, ou pediam autógrafos aos seus bladers favoritos. E ali estavam, os Campeões.

Durante os últimos três anos venceram tudo o que havia para vencer. Mas nunca fora uma verdadeira victória, pois a concorrências era fraca e sempre a mesma.

A cada ano, desejavam que uma nova equipa altamente treinada participasse no campeonato, mas cada uma das novas equipas era só mais um fracasso à espera da derrota.

'Talvez este ano alguns dos melhores jogadores de cada equipa se juntem e formem uma boa equipa' - tentavam acreditar nestas palavras antes do início de cada temporada. 

Mas não, as equipas eram as mesmas de sempre, e nem os nomes mudavam.

Consideram até uma vez, dividir a equipa, para que pudessem combater entre si - 'A União faz as pessoas mais fortes.' - mas separados seria ainda pior. Conheciam-se tão bem que seria totalmente impossivel tentar um novo movimento, seria sempre previsto pelos outros.

Então ali estava, a entrar no hotel onde ficariam hospedados durante o primeiro torneio da temporada, em total desespero.

Todos juntos formavam os X-Bladers Squad, mas agora eram apenas Jane, Corinna, Nastya e Madge e, claro, Kyo, o único rapaz na equipa. Mas o seu sexto membro estava ainda em falta.

Ela era sempre a última a chegar, mas nunca os deixava ficar mal. Toda a gente sabia que ela odiava público e que entraria quando fosse precisa, pela porta das traseiras. Mas ninguém se preocupava com isso, podiam confiar nela e ela estava lá sempre para eles e para a equipa, e isso, era tudo o que importava.

A maioria dos X-Bladers Squad era Europeia. Jane era escocesa, Corinna suiça, Nastya era russa, mas Madge era australiana e Kyo japonês.

Jane e Corinna eram as fundadoras da equipa. Conheceram-se quando tinham quatro anos, e desde essa altura, ficaram amigas, mesmo sendo completamente diferentes.

Corinna era muito bonita, tinha um estilo muito posh, e era alta e elegante. O seu cabelo era de um tamanho médio e era púrpura-violeta e ela usava, normalmente, uma fita a atá-lo. Os seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e tinha sempre um sorriso esculpido nos lábios. Era bastante simpática e inteligente, e tinha uma queda enorme por computadores.

Por outro lado, Jane tinha um temperamento mais complicado. Também ela era inteligente, mas mais numa maneira mais prática. Tudo na vida era um desafio para ela e ela odiava perder. Era uma rapariga bastante bonita, mas tinha um olhar agressivo que fazia os seus olhos castanhos perder uma parte da sua beleza. Ela podia ser dura e inflexível, às vezes, mas mais que isso era uma verdadeira amiga. Como o resto da sua família, ela tinha cabelo cor-de-tijolo. O seu era longo e liso, e tinha uma mecha de cabelo apanhada do lado direito. Esta era Jane.

Beyblading era as suas vidas e mesmo antes de terem dez anos, a equipa já existia, mesmo que ainda não tivesse nome.

O irmão mais velho de Jane, Johnny, era um blader, também, e numa das suas tours ele levou as raparigas.

Uma vez na Russia, conheceram Nastya. Era uma rapariga muito bonita, de uma família de classe alta, com longos cabelos azuis-claros, com duas mechas de cabelo, presas com duas missangas vermelhas, a cairem-lhe para o peito, olhos azuis turquesa e o sorriso provocador. Era de estatura média e elegante e tinha um estilo casual. Era inteligente, mas tão fria como a sua terra natal, para ela era viver e deixar andar.

Quando deixaram Moscovo, Nastya foi com elas. Tornaram-se boas amigas, e Nastya era também uma blader bastante competitiva. Três era o número ideal para começarem a participar em torneios.

No seu terceiro torneio, conheceram Madge. Acabara de chegar da Austrália e estava pronta para começar uma nova vida na Europa. Uma equipa era exactamente o que ela precisava.

Madge era tão indomável quanto o seu longo cabelo castanho castanho-avermelhado. Tinha olhos verdes e um sorriso rasgado. Era alta e elegante e o seu estilo era bastante despreocupado e confortável. Normalmente era muito simpática, mas às vezes ficava realmente zangada. Discutir com a Jane era o seu hobby e Jane sempre lhe dava o prazer de o poder pôr em prática.

A equipa passou pela porta e atravessou o corredor, até chegarem ao elevador que as levaria à sua suit.

Estavam mais que habituadas a estes quartos, portanto sentaram-se nos sofás e ligaram a televisão.

'Põe na MTV' - pediu Madge.

'Que pena, mas sou eu quem tem o telecomando' - disse Jane pondo no canal de desporto.

'Isso é que não' - continuou Madge.

'Porque não? Eu quero saber mais sobre o torneio' - respondeu Jane.

('Bem-vindos ao primeiro torne..')

'Então ouve pela rádio' - disse Madge.

'Sabes, aqui as pessoas têm televisões, Madge. Não é como na Austrália. Agora, deixa-me...'

('E como eu estava a dizer, este ano temos novas equipas, é verdade...')

'Não te atrevas a insultar a Austrália! Somos tão ricos como os Europeus!'

'Cala-te. Ouve o DJ.' - disse Corinna a apontar para a TV.

'...juntaram-se à competição à uns dias, portanto vamos apresentá-los em primeira mão. Algumas caras conhecidas...' - DJ continuou a falar, mas a equipa já não estava a prestar atenção.

'É possível? Será possível que vamos finalmente este ano ter um torneio competitivo? Digo-vos que me parece bom de mais para se verdade.' - comentou Jane.

'Porque não? Porque outra razão iria o DJ dizê-lo na televisão nacional?' - perguntou Kyo.

'Oh, sei lá. É só que é o que nós sempre sonhámos e isso nunca...' - ela parou.

'Eu acho que devemos ver por nós próprios.' - sugeriu Nastya. - 'Eles têm de estar em algum lado.'

'Acho que ela tem razão' - disse Corinna - 'Devêmos ver pelos nossos próprios olhos.' 

'Sim, vamos.' - disse Madge.

'Tenho calor' - disse Nastya - 'Leva o meu casaco por favor, Kyo' - e largou o casaco nos braços dele.

Sairam da suit para a recepção, na esperança de encontrarem algumas respostas.

'Boa tarde' - Corinna começou para a recepcionista.

'Boa tarde menina Harveheit' - a recepcionista respondeu de volta.

'Oohh... ela sabe o teu nome!' - murmurou Madge.

'É claro que sim. Aqui na Europa toda a gente é altamente qualificada, Madge. Não é como lá na Austrália que...' - Jane nunca chegou a acabar a frase.

'Silêncio' - disse Corinna - 'Agora, gostaria de saber que nos podia dizer algo acerca das restantes equipas que vão estar no torneio porque...'

'... nós queremos cumprimentá-las.' - completou Kyo.

'Exactamente' - Corinna sorriu.

'Oh, mas não viram as notícias? Eles mostraram imensas fotografias do hotel. Estão a ver, todas as equipas vão cá ficar. Vão provavelmente conhecê-las ao jantar. Os Olympus Revolution, F Dynasty, alguma equipas orientais e africanas das quais eu não me lembro muito bem do nome e, oh, os antigos campeões também, os Bladebreakers.' - disse a recepcionista bastante entusiasmada.

'Os Bladebreakers, hum...' - sussurrou Corinna - 'Obrigada' - disse à recepcionista.

Voltaram para os seus quartos, que fazia parte da suite.

'Aquela recepcionista era um bocado estúpida' - comentou Nastya.

'Sim, devia ser Australiana.' - provocou Jane - 'Não era difícil reparar no sotaque.'

'Pelo menos não tinha um sotaque estúpido como o teu' - respondeu Madge.

'Chega, meninas. Já lutaram demasiado para um dia.' - disse Kyo calmamente.

'E se eu te disser que estou numa de continuar a discutir, hum? O que é que vais fazer acerca disso?' - desafiou Madge.

'Yoga?'

'Que piadinha.'

'Estás ficar lenta, Madge. Agora, até o Kyo é capaz de gozar contigo.' - disse Jane.

'Morre!'

'Calam-se as duas. O Kyo tem razão, já chega!' – disse Corinna a abrir a porta. – 'Agora, o que é que acham dos BladeBreakers?'

'Não sei. O meu irmão conheceu-os e eu lembro-me de ver as batalhas deles na televisão. Vi-os uma vez ao vivo, também.' - disse Jane deitando-se no sofá.

'Bem, eles ganharam o campeonato três vezes, acho que, pelo menos, merecem o nosso respeito.' - disse Kyo.

'Tens razão.' - disse Corinna - 'Eles são provavelmente os adversários mais difíceis que vamos enfrentar.'

'Sim. Estão em que grupo?' - perguntou Madge.

'Não sei.' - respondeu Corinna - 'Não vi o programa ainda. Mas sinceramente duvido muito que eles estejam no mesmo que nós na primeira ronda. Aposto que fizeram tudo para que nos entremos na final.' 

'Acho que tens razão, porque só os dois últimos finalistas é que têm a chance de ir à final.' - disse Jane.

'Isso é bom, vão nos dar a oportunidade de os ver lutar e planear a nossa estratégia. Não que eu pense que eles vão dar o melhor deles próprios, mas mesmo assim... vai ser o suficiente para ver o tipo de jogadores que eles são' - disse Nastya. Everybody agreed.

'Chega dessa conversa sobre os Bladebreakers. Sabem que mais? Porque é que não vamos dar um mergulhinho à piscina, hum? Não resisti a dar um olhinho por lá e parece espectacular.' - propôs Madge.

'Parece-me bem.' - respondeu Corinna.

'Certo.' - concordou Jane.

'Então está combinado. Dez minutos - chega para toda a gente ficar pronta?' - perguntou Madge.

'Sim.' - responderam todos.  
Todos os quartos estavam a volta da sala de estar, portanto toda a equipa entrou para portas diferentes.

Dez minutos depois eles deixavam a sua suit, em direcção à piscina.

Como Madge havia afirmado, a piscina era fantástica. Naturalmente estava cheia até ao céu. No entanto, eles não se importaram e entraram tão felizes quanto estavam com a ideia, à minutos atrás.

Após um longo banho, sairam da água e estenderam a toallha na relva, para apanhar sol.

'Eu adoro estes dias antes das competições.' - disse Madge.

'Sim, são bons.' - concordou Nastya.

'Graças a Deus, que ainda está sol. Imagina se estivesse frio ou chuva, nós nunca poderiamos gozar desta óptima piscina.' - disse Jane.

'Muito verdade.' - disse Nastya.

'Sim...' - murmurou Kyo.

De repente, alguém apareceu.

'Quem está a tapar o sol?' - perguntou Jane - 'Madge, sai da frente, está bem?'

'Não saia mesmo se fosse eu que te estivesse a tapar o sol.' - Madge respondeu.

'Então quem?' - perguntou Jane tirando os óculos.

Cinco rapazes altos, com o seus calções de banho, e uma rapariga morena, estavam parados à frente delas.

'Posso saber porque razão estão a tapar o sol?' - começou Corinna.

'Viemos para vos conhecer pessoalmente.' - disse um rapaz louro - 'Sou o Max Tate''Prazer' - respondeu Nastya, fria como sempre.

'Tyson Granger.' - disse um rapaz de cabelo azul. - 'E somos os Bladebreakers.'

'Nós sabemos.' - respondeu Corinna.

'Sim, sim, agora saiam da frente do sol, está bem? Estou a ficar com frio.' - disse Jane.

'Mau feitio, hum? Desviem-se, rapazes.' - disse Rei. - 'Sou o Rei Kon, já agora.'

'Muito obrigada.' - disse Jane.

'Agora, vocês são os X Bladers Squad, certo?' - perguntou Hilary.

'Sim' - respondeu Corinna.

'E não se vão apresentar?' - perguntou Kenny.

'Porque haveríamos nós? Tu não te introduziste, nem o teu amiguinho ali.' - disse Madge.

'Oh, eu sou o Kenny, ela é a Hilary e ele é o Kai. Não é muito conversador, sabem' - disse Kenny.

'Oh, nós conhecemos uma pessoa como ele, não é verdade' - murmurou Kyo para Corinna.

Corinna sorriu. Conheciam, de facto.

'Agora é a vossa vez.' - disse Rei.

'Verdade. Sou a Nastya Fedorov.' - disse e virou-se de barriga para baixo, na toalha.

'Jane McGregor.' - disse ela, não muito simpática.

Os Bladebreakers pareceram reconhecê-la, mas não disseram nada.

'Sou a Madge.'

'Kyo Tamada.'

'Corinna Harvenheit. E acredito qu agora conheceram os X Bladers Squad.' - disse ela.

'Nem por isso, no panfleto do torneio dizia que vocês eram seis, mas eu só consigo contar cinco' - disse Hilary.

'De facto. O nosso sexto membro ainda está em falta...' - começou Nastya.

'Não por mais tempo' - uma rapariga disse docemente, enquanto caminhava até eles.

Era muito bonita, mas tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. Era muito, muito alta e elegante, e tinha um estilo quase skater. O seu cabelo era comprido, liso e negro e os seus olhos de um castanho brilhante.

Ela era o sexto membro dos X Bladers Squad. O seu nome era Stella.

Algumas notas de autor:

- Gostavas de ver a tua personagem nesta fic? (Não sou grande publicitária, pois não?) Se gostavas, envia-nos o seu profile com pelo menos as seguintes categorias: nome, idade, nacionalidade, peão, bitbicho, descrição física e psicológica (detalhada, de preferência) e possível par (neste campo, aconselho a não escrever apenas a primeira escolha, é mais seguro). Qualquer outra coisa que penses que nos ajudará na descrição, por favor, adiciona. Eu prometo uma resposta. Se tiveres alguma dúvida, escreve um review ou envia-me um e-mail! Por favor, sê o mais criativo e original que conseguires.

- Eu espero que todos vocês gostem desta nova fic, mas não gostarem, por favor informem-nos. A busca pela perfeição nunca acaba.

- Nenhuma de nós é dona de Beyblade nem das suas personagens. Por outro lado, eu, Mia, criei e tenho direitos de autora sobre a Stella, a Jane, a Corinna, o Kyo e o resto das equipas e respectivas famílias. A Candy criou a Nastya e a sua família, e outra amiga nossa, a Wiz, tem direitos autoriais sobre a Madge e qualquer personagem a ela relacionada. 


	2. E lá estava ela

'E tu és...?' – perguntou Rei – 'Não apanhlei o teu nome.'

'Isso é porque eu não o disse. O nome é Stella.' – disse na sua voz suave e melódica.

'Oh, Stella quê?' – insistiu Hilary.

'Apenas Stella, obrigada.' – respondeu.

'Como queiras.' – disse Rei.

'Agora já conhecem todo X Bladers Squad.' – disse Corinna.

'Ya, então acho que vamos andando.' – disse Max.

'Ya, há bocado notei que há um buffet fantástico na sala de jantar.' – disse Tyson.

'Então vêmo-nos.' – disse Rei – 'No estádio.'

'O que é que queres dizer?' – Jane disparou.

'Nada...' – respondeu Rei cuidadosamente.

'Também me pareceu...' – murmurou Jane.

Os BladeBreakers foram-se deixando os X Bladers Squad para trás.

'Então estes são os BladeBreakers...' – disse Corinna.

'Assim parece.' – concordou Stella.

'De todas as maneiras, onde estiveste?' – perguntou Madge a Stella.

'Por aí.' – respondeu ela.

'Estou a ver... Em que é que estás a pensar?' – insistiu Madge.

'Nada.'

'Sinceramente, o que achaste deles?' – perguntou Corinna.

'Quem? Os BladeBreakers? Nada de especial, só acho estranho decidirem entrar no campeonato agora, depoé de tantos anos. Nãos sei porquê mas tem de haver um motivo.' – Stella respondeu calmamente – 'E não apenas eles, as outras equipas também.'

'Tens razão.' – disse Corinna – 'Teremos de os observar de perto.'

'Simmm...' – disse Nastya a pensar nalguém loiro – 'Já os conhecias?'

'Não, só ouvi falar deles, há muito tempo e agora outra vez.' – Stella respondeu. – 'Vou-me embora. Não esperem por mim para o jantar, eu não vos irei acompanhar.' – e foi-se embora.

'Detesto quando ela faz isto.' – continuou Nastya.

'Porquê?' – perguntou Kyo.

'É irritante. Assim é impossível ter uma conversa inteligente, se ela vai e vem assim.' – respondeu ela.

'Talvez...' – disse Corinna – 'Voltamos para a suite?'

'Ok.' – e eles voltaram para os seus quartos.

Depois de tomarem banho as raparigas sairam para a sala, cada uma so seu quarto, e encontraram o Kyo a cozinhar.

'Para que é isso?' – perguntou Jane.

'O quê?' – devolveu Kyo.

'Essa coisa ao lume.' – continuou ela.

'Oh, estou a fazer o jantar da Stella.' – ele respondeu.

'A sério? Há peesoas com sorte, são tratadas como deusas no Olimpo. Vejam só a Stella, ela não vai ter de aguentar aquela cerimónia chata, celeia de discursos, e o Kyo até vai cozinhar para ela!' – queixou-se Nastya.

'Ya, ya Nastya.' – disse Jane abrindo o frigorífico. – 'Ooohh... Iogurtes novos. De todas as maneiras, o importante é que ela faz sempre a sua parte.'

Nesse momento Madge celegou à cozinha.

'Alguém viu os meus iogurtes light?' – perguntou ela dando uma olhadela no frigorseico.

'Qual iogurte? Um com uma embalagem lilás e com apenas 19 kcal?' – perguntou Jane.

'Sim, é esse mesmo. Viste-o? Tinha a certeza que tinha pelo menos um.' – continuou Madge.

'Não, nem por isso.' – disse Jane deixando o pacote vazio do iogurte na mão de Madge.

Madge olhou com atenção.

'TU!' – gritou ela – 'Eu comprei-os da última vez que fui a casa! Não há nehum outro lugar que os venda!'

'Bem me pareceu que tinham um sabor esquesito.' – disse Jane maliciosamente – 'Agora já sei porquê, são australianos.'

'Quando eu te apanhar!' – Madge saiu a perseguir Jane. Infelizmente Jane era mais rápida.

'Só o que precisávamos!' – começou Nastya – 'Maé suas criancinhas na nossa creche.'

Corinna sorriu.

'A nossa creche?' – perguntou Kyo – 'Nós não temos uma creche.'

'Oh, devemos ter se aturamos a Stella, ela passa a vida a comportar-se como uma criancinha mimada.' – continuou Nastya.

'Tu não a conheces!' – disse Kyo menos contente – 'Se tivesses tido uma vida como a dela agirias da mesma maneira ou pior.'

Nastya ficou calada.

'Vá lá, não briguem. Para brigas já temos a Jane e a Madge.' – ('Como pudeste comer o meu iogurte?' 'Não te preocupes que não o volto a comer. Aquilo sabia mal como o inferno.' 'Tu ainda não sabes como é o inferno porque ele está prestes a começar! Vou dar cabo da tua vida!') – 'E para além disse é só a maneira de ser da Stella...' – acalmou Corinna.

Corinna olhou para o relógio. Eram quase oito horas.

'Meu Deus! Estamos atrasadas!' – disse ela – 'Jane! Madge! Despachem-se! Saimos em dois minutos.'

'Então vou buscar o meu casaco.' – disse Nastya.

'Kyo, estás pronto?' – perguntou Corinna.

'Ya, é só desligar o fogão e podemos sair.' – respondeu ele.

'Ok.' – disse Corinna pegando num papel e numa caneta – 'Vou só escrever um bilhete à Stella e podemos ir. Achas que ela vai encontrá-lo aqui ao pé do prato?' – disse virando-se para o Kyo.

'Suponho que sim.'

'Então vamos.' – e sairam todos para jantar.

Por volta da meia-noite Stella celegou à suite. Ainda estava vazia, ela sabia-o. Ela tinha visto o Kyo e as raparigas quando passou pela sala de cerimónias.

Passou pela cozinha para comer qualquer coisa quando encontrou o prato com o jantar que Kyo tinha feito para ela. Inacreditavelmente ainda estava quente. Sentou-se e começou a jantar, então encontrou o cartão que Corinna lhe tinha deixado. Stella leu-o e sorriu. Era melhor despachar-se e ir dormir porque no dia seguinte teria de se levantar cedo. Se bem pensou melhor o fez.

Deitou-se na sua cama mas era tão dificil adormecer... Era sempre. Há séculos que não tinha uma boa noite de sono. Sabia-o perfeitamente e também que passaria muito tempo até que consegui-se. Ainda faltava alguma coisa...

As raparigas acordaram tarde na manhã seguinte. Quando se aperceberam quão tarde era apressaram-se a vestirem-se para irem tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Stella já tinha saído e com ela Kyo. Parecia que apenas Corinna, Nastya, Madge e Jane se tinham esquecido que hoje era o primeiro dia do torneio. Era suposto terem a sua primeira partida às onze e eram agora nove e meia e ainda se tinham de preparar.

Correram para a sala-de-jantar para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Pegaram numas torradas e nuns iogurtes líquidos ('Não te atrevas a falar de iogurtes à minha frente, cada vez que me lembro...') e correram para o estádio, que, felizmente, era logo em frente ao hotel.

Quando entraram repararam que já estava cheio, pois o primeiro combate tinha começado às nove. Corinna e as outras foram pelo segunda porta que dava para beystadium A, onde aparentemente uma das batalhas simultâneas tinha acabado. Curiosamente ninguém notou quem tinha estado a competir, poé estavam mais preocupadas em encontrar Stella e Kyo, tinham esperança de encontrá-los ali, se não não saberiam onde mais procurar.

Subitamente Jane viu Stella e correu para ela, o resto da equipa seguiu-a.

'Aqui estão vocês.' – disse.

'Sim.' – respondeu Stella. – 'Acabaram de perder um encontro extremamente interessante.'

'A sério?' – perguntou Nastya – 'Quem esteve a combater?'

'A Dinastia F.' – respondeu Kyo.

'A sério? Então leste o meu bilhete?' – perguntou Corinna a Stella.

'Normalmente eu leio as mensagens que deixam para mim.' – ela respondeu.

'Quem é a seguir?' – perguntou Madge.

'Os BladeBreakers.' – respondeu Stella.

'Não...!' – praguejou Corinna – 'Assim não vamos conseguir reunir informação sobre eles porque temos de prepararmo-nos para a nossa própria partida.'

'Eu não me preocuparia, tenciono assistir ao encontro de todas as maneiras.' – disse Stella.

'Mas eu pensei que tu querias ir em primeiro lugar, quero dizer, pensei que querias combater, em geral.' – disse Corinna.

'E eu quero. Por favor entrega a minha inscrição.' – pediu Stella.

'Eu entrgo, mas vais conseguir estar lá a tempo?'

'Não estou sempre?'

'Sim, mas assim não vais ter tempo para preparar-te.'

'Não te preocupes, eu não o consideraria um obstáculo.'

Corinna sorriu e saiu com Jane, Madge e Nastya para a sua sala privada, atrás da porta número 6. Stella e Kyo permaneceram sentados nos seus lugares.

''Dia campeões!' – começou DJ Jazzman – 'Preparados para outra incrivel batalha? Aqui mesmo na etapa asiática.'

'Se for tão incrível como a anterior acho que vou andando.' – disse Kyo.

'Não digas isso, foi um bom encontro. Mas este vai ser melhor, muito melhor.' – respondeu Stella.

'Se tu o dizes...'

Na salinha Corinna estava a ultimar a sua informação no seu palm top.

'Quem são estes tipos? Os Psyckick?' – perguntou Jane.

'Lembro-me de ouvir qualquer coisa sobre eles. Acho que eles entraram no campeonato uma vez.' – respondeu Corinna.

'Não me lembro exactamente.' – disse Nastya.

'Não quero saber, vou derrotá-los de todas as maneiras.' – disse Jane.

'Verdade.' – concordou Madge – 'De nós quem é que vai?'

'Bem, a Stella é a primeira, ela pediu me.' – informou Corinna – 'O resto vocês escolham.'

'Então eu serei a segunda.' – disse Jane – 'Estou desejosa de ir para aquele ringuepartir peões'

'Então acho que é melhor ficares de fora.' – disse Corinna – 'Essa não é a nossa maneira de fazer as coisas..'

'Tens razão. Ainda assim quero combater e apreciava que entregasses a minha inscrição.' – disse Jane.

'E eu entregarei. Quem mais quer combater?' – perguntou Corinna.

'Eu vou, se tu não te importares.' – disse Madge.

'Muito bem, então está combinado.' – disse Corinna – 'Vou mandar por e-mail as inscrições, assim poupo o tempo de ir lá abaixo.'

'Cool. Então eu vou ter com a Stella e o Kyo, isto aqui 'tá um bocado aborrecido.' – disse Nastya.

'Muito bem. Vemo-nos por aí.' – disse Madge.

Nastya encontrou Stella e Kyo nos seus lugares.

'Então' – ela começou ela sentando-se atrás deles – 'já começou?'

'Não.' – respondeu Stella – 'Só apresentaram uma das equipas, as DSM Power.'

'E agora os fantásticos, ex-campeões, os BLADEBREAKERS!' – gritou DJ Jazzman para a multidão excitada.

Os BladeBreakers entram no dome acenando à multidão. A multidão assobiou de volta totalmente eufórica.

'E agora vamos ver as estatísticas do nosso primeiro blader!' – continuou DJ.

Kai avançou dando a entender que era ele o primeiro blader.

'Kai sempre foi o mais calada da equipa mas independentemente disso sempre foi o mais duro.' – começou AJ Topper.

'Ya AJ, Kai e o seu Dranzer têm um poderoso ataque, conhecido por muitos de nós aqui.' – informeou Brad Best.

'Mas será suficiente para deter o ataque da Mina?' – continuou AJ – 'Mina têm um dos melhores ataques de todo o campeonato. É conhecida por isso e as estatísticas provam-no.'

'Então, quem ganhará o primeiro impacto de dois jogadores essencialmente atacantes?' – termibou Brad.

'Quando chegarmos ao um: três, dois, um... Let it rip!' – disse DJ.

'Let it rip!' – disse Kai soltando o seu Dranzer.

'Let it rip!' – disse Mina.

Os dois beyblades atingiram a taça.

Dranzer começou a perseguir o Elera de Mina mas Elera era suficientemente forte e ripostou.

Nastya sorriu no seu lugar, mas Stella não. Ela sabia que Mina era dura, não ia ser uma partida fácil para Kai.

Então Stella percebeu. Havia qualquer coisa diferente no jogo dela. Ela estava insegura e isso começava a afectar o encontro.

''Tou a começar a gostar destes tipos.' – disse Nastya – 'Eles têm um estilo de jogo cool.'

'Sim.' – respondeu Stella – 'Eles têm de ser bons. Eles são os dois bons.'

Nastya sorriu outra vez.

De repente Dranzer encurralou Elera. Uma chama percorreu os olhos de Kai. Ele sabia exactamente o que fazer. Num instante Elera foi cuspida do ringue.

'Estava a começar a pensar que ele não ia vencer.' – disse Nastya alíviada.

'Foi a experiencia que o fez ganhar.' – disse Stella – 'Ele teve sorte, a Mina estava a jogar melhor.'

'Talvez.' – disse Nastya – 'Mas estou contente que ele tenha ganho.'

Stella não queria saber. Ali havia qualquer coisa estranha e ela ia descobrir o quê.

'Agora para a segunda ronda: Tyson!' – informou DJ.

'Tyson e o seu Dragoon estão prontos para voltar aos bons velhos dias do beyblade.' – disse Brad.

'Ya, e ouvi dizer que o Tyson tem um novo anel de ataque fabuloso.' – disse AJ.

'E ele vai precisar dele de certeza.' – comentou Stella.

'Do outro lado temos Kaira. E avisamos já que a sua defesa pode causar problemas. Ela e Mermaidan, o seu bitbicho, são um duo poderoso. Será que o Tyson se vai aguentar? Veremos.' – disse Brad.

'Vocês estão prontos?' – perguntou DJ – 'Então três, dois, um: Let it rip!'

'Let it rip!' – disse Kaira.

'Let it rip!' – disse Tyson, visivelmente excitado por estar de volta.

Dragoon de Tyson começou a perseguir Mermaidan, mas foi-se aguentando. Tyson continuou mas Kaira manteve-se firme. Ela exactamente o que fazer, não era difícil, ela só tinha de esperar. E ela esperou.

'Oh, vou apanhar-te!' – gritou Tyson.

Kaira não disse nada. No seu lugar Stella sorriu, ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Dragoon continuou a embater em Mermaidan com as suas Galaxy storms mas enquanto ele estava entretido Kaira soltou o seu ataque, Tsunami Drowning. Mermaidan produziu a sua onda giagante e afundou o Dragoon.

'O que?' – gritou Tyson.

Quando a água desapareceu revelou um Dragoon inerte. Mermaidan continuava a girar.

'E a vencedora é... Kaira!' – gritou DJ.

Kaira voltou para o resto da sua equipa.

'E a última ronda é entre a Yui e o Max!' – continuou DJ.

'Max também é um jogador defensivo, o seu Draciel é uma verdadeira fortaleza.' – comentou Brad.

'A Yui aqui é uma jogadora perigosa, especialmente quando o Soiken decide aparecer.' – disse AJ.

'Quem levará os três pontos?' – perguntou DJ – 'No final da contagem saberemos. Três, dois, um: Let it rip!'

'Let it rip!' – gritou Max.

'Let it rip!' – disse Yui.

Yui envolveu o Draciel de Max num nevoeiro profundo quase de imediato.

'Ya, podes cegar-me mas não me vais impedir de ganhar esta partida.' – disse Max.

Yui sorriu.

Os dois beyblades embateram espalhando faíscas por toda a taça.

'Vês, a verdade é que eus ou mais perigosa do que pareço.' – disse Yui enquanto Soiken batia no Draciel outra vez.

'Estou farto, vou acabar com isto agora!' – disse Max.

'Certo...' – desafiou Yui.

Draciel perseguiu Soiken às ordens de Max mas quando estava prestes a acertar em Soiken uma sombra negra bloqueou a visão de Max e Draciel quase falhou o alvo, mas acertou no anel de estabilidade de Yui.

'Porra!' – praguejou ela – 'Mas não vais fugir.'

Soiken atingiu Draciel pela última vez, pois atirou-o para fora, mas como o anel de estabilidade estava partido Soiken foi atrás.

'E acabou!' – gritou DJ – 'E parece um empate! É verdade, ambos os BladeBreakers e as DSM Power vão levar um ponto.'

'Parece que sim.' – confirmou Brad.

'Ya, um fim imprevisto, não o conseguia prever.' – disse AJ.

Stella sorriu no seu lugar. O campeonato não tinha começado quando o Sr. Dickinson assim o disse, tinha acabado de começar.

* * *

**Nota1**: Para todos os leitores aconselhamos que vão seguindoa versão inglesa da fic, One winner only, pois é actualizada mais depressa. 

**Nota2**: Ainda aceitamos inscrições de personagens e também sugestões para nomes de equipas.

Mia e Candy


	3. Bemvindos de volta

'Detesto empates.' – declarou Nastya no fim da partida.

'E por que é que detesta?' – perguntou Kyo.

'Porque adoro ver a cara do derrotado e do vencedor.' – respondeu ela.

'Então acho que vais ficar contente com a próxima partida.' – disse Stella. E levantou-se.

'Jesus! Quase que me esquecia! Temos de lá estar para a nossa partida.' – disse Nastya também ela se levantando.

'Ya, vamos.' – disse Kyo e ele foi a correr com Nastya. Por outro lado Stella ia a andar.

'Stella, tu és, tipo, a primeira! Tu devias estar a correr, não eu. Despacha-te, ok! Não quero perder sem se quer tenar.' – disse Nastya.

'Nem eu.' – disse Stella, sempre andar.

Finalmente chegaram ao corredor que dava para o beystadium. Aí Corinna, Jane e Madge estavam à espera.

'Não há pressa ' – disse Corinna quando viu Nastya e Kyo. – 'A organização está atrasada.'

'O que é que?' – perguntou Nastya.

'Uns americanos acabaram de combater aqui e não muito contentes com o resultados desataram a partir cadeiras.' – explicou Madge.

'Selvagens!' – comentou Jane.

'E parece que finalmente vamos poder começar a nossa partida!' – exclamou DJ do interior do estádio.

'Que é que este tipo 'tá a fazer aqui? Eles estava a comentar o jogo dos BladeBreakers!' – perguntou-se a si próprio Kyo.

'Nós chegamos a tempo, não chegamos? Então porque é que ele não chegaria? No fim de contas ele tem passagens directas.' – turnou Nastya.

'E dê-mos as boas-vindas às nossas equipas!' – continuou DJ – 'Os campeões em título, os mundialmente famosos: X Bladers Squad!'

A equipa entrou. A multidão assobiou, bateu palmas e acenou-lhes. Aqui estavam eles, os campeões. Algumas das raparigas e Kyo acenaram para a assistência. Ainda que ele não fosse um blader toda a gente adorava Kyo, pois ele era super simpático, divertido e, dependendo dos gostos mas, de maneira geral, giro. O cabelo e os olhos eram castanhos escuros e a pele clara. Ele era alto e bem constituido.

'E agora a primeira blader pelos X Bladers Squad: STELLA!' – gritou DJ. Stella avançou.

'Stella foi a última a juntar-se aos X Bladers Squad mas ela trouxe uma boa quantidade de vitórias à equipa.' – disse AJ Topper.

'Podes crer! Esta rapariga é fogo, e de verdade. O seu Tidrix está em melhor forma que nunca e ela não vai poupar o Metal Dragoon do Kane.' – concordou Brad Best.

'Ya, mas é melhor ela ter cuidado com o Kane, ele é um jogador experiente e já o provou!' – terminou AJ Topper.

'Que o melhor ganhe!' – exclamou DJ.

Kane avançou para o beystadium também e estava agora cara a cara com Stella. Ele olhou para trás para a sua equipa que o estava a apoiar.

'Patético.' – Stella pensou – 'Precisa de saber que há alguém atrás dele, a apoiá-lo. Pois eu não. Não preciso de ninguém. Estou bem sozinha, como sempre.' – e ela sorriu tristemente.

'Quando chegarmos ao um: três, dois, um: LET IT RIP!' – continuou a gritar DJ.

'Let it rip!' – exclamou Kane.

'Let it rip!' – disse Stella launching her Tidrix.

Imediatamente Tidrix embateu no Metal Dragoon de Kane. As faícas espalahram-se por toda a taça. Stella sorriu, Kane não.

'Não vais escapar com isto.' – disse Kane.

'É o que veremos.' – disse Stella – 'És um bom jogador mas eu sou melhor. Desculpa. Tidrix: Lágrimas do Sol!'

Súbitamente começou a chover fogo. Mas não era fogo normal, parecia mais pequenas gotas de estrelas a cair dos olhos do poderosos dragão de fogo de Stella, Tidrix. As gotas de fogo cairam em cima do Metal Dragoon. Tentou sacudi-las mas era inútil, o Dragoon ardeu.

'E parece uma vitória para os X Bladers Squad!' – exclamou DJ para a multidão.

A multidão delirava. Os X Bladers Squad eram actualmente a equipa preferida de toda a gente. O tempo dos BladeBreakers, dos White Tigers, dos Majestics, dos All Starz e até dos Psykicks tinha acabado.

'Dá-lhe Stella!' – disse Madge quando ela passou pelo banco da equipa.

Stella acebtiu. Jane levantou-se e avançou para o beystadium.

'E agora Jane McGregor versus Salima!' – informou DJ.

Isto foi a última coisa que Stella ouviu, ela passou pelo mesmo corredor por onde tinha entrado e foi-sde embora. Nastya segui-a.

'Onde vais?' – perguntou ela. – 'Não vais ficar a apoiar as tuas colegas the equipa? Melhor, as tuas amigas?'

'Elas não precisam do meu apoio.' – Stella respondeu – 'Vou assistir a um jogo bem mais importante que já começou. Sou mais útil lá.'

'Não me parece. Mas ainda assim precisamos da informação que reunires sobre os Psykicks. E para além disso já assististe a um bom jogo hoje, os bons jogos são todos iguais.'

'Estás enganada. As más equipas são todas iguais, as boas equipas são todas diferentes. É o que distingue as boas equipas das más, a capacidade de melhorar e inovar.'

'Desisto, faz como quiseres.' – disse Nastya voltando para o seu lugar junto da equipa.

'Adivinhem só quem não esperou para ver.' – disse Nastya a Corinna enquanto observavam Jane a jogar.

'Deixa a Stella de uma vez, Nastya. Nós já sabemos como são as coisas com ela. Não é a primeira vez que ela nos faz isto e nós subrevivemos.' – respondeu Corinna.

'Mas eu não consigo aturar isto! Não é justo! Nós fazemos tudo por ela e ela é assim para nós!'

'Agora _tu_ não estás a ser justa.' – disse Madge tomando parte na conversa. – 'Ela ganhou imensas partidas difíceis para nós e nunca se queixou.'

'Sim, e ela ajuda-nos smepre que precisamos, devemos-lhe muitas das nossas vitórias pessoais.' – acrescentou Corinna.

'Suponho que sim, mas ainda assim…' – Nastya nunca acabou a sua frase. Kyo, que estava sentado mesmo ao seu lado, levantou-se e saíu. – 'E aqui vai o escravo pessoal' – concluiu Nastya.

Madge e Corinna abanaram a cabeça.

Kyo passou outra vez pelo corredor à procura de Stella. Pouco depois encontrou-a à porta da saída de emergência do beystadium B.

'Sabes quem estava a assistir ao nosso jogo?' – começou Stella – 'Os BladeBreakers. Eles também estão à procura de dados. Eles ouviram muita coisa mas ainda não conhecem bem as equipas da nova era.'

'É sensato da parte deles.'

'Suponho que sim…' – ela respirou fundo – 'Nunca te cansas the procuara por mim?' – perguntou ela.

'Sabes que não' – ele respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado.

'Eu. Sei… Essa é provavelmente a única pergunta que continuo a fazer já sabendo a qual é a resposta. Talvez esteja à espera que mude de cada vez que pergunto.'

Kyo sorriu.

'Gostava que as coisas fossem diferentes…'

'Também eu…'

'Lamento, Kyo.'

'Eu não.'

Stella ficou ccom uma expressão meio preplexa.

'Ainda assim fazes-me muito feliz, independentemente do que fazes ou sentes.' –explicou ele.

Stella sorriu tristemente.

'Ou não sinto…' – Stella respirou profundamente – 'Nunca me senti muito sortuda mas quando penso que tive a opurtunidade de te conhecer… faz-me pensar que talvez Deus esteja a olhar por mim no fim de contas. Foste absolutamente a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu.'

Kyo sorriu.

'Obrigado.' – ele agradeceu

'Não,_ eu_ tenho de agradecer. Se eu não te tivesse conhecido naquele dia em Quioto não sei o que teria sido de mim.'

'E não só de ti. Eu também não estava muito bem naquela altura.'

Stella sorriu.

'Que idade tinha eu?' – perguntou ela.

'Treze quase catorze.'

'Há tanto tempo…'

'Nem por isso, só passaram quatro anos.'

'Quatro anos são muito tempo quando não consegues dormir.'

'Ainda não consegues dormir, hein?'

Stella acentiu.

'Não me disseste nada.' – protestou Kyo.

'Eu sei. Não quria preocupar-te.'

'Mas sabes que quero que me contes, para poder ajudar-te.'

'Ninguém me pode ajudar, niguém. Esta é a minha luta.'

'Eu sei…'

'Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?'

'Claro, dispara.'

'Quando é que começou?'

'Queres dizer o que eu… por ti…'

'Sim' – interrompeu Stella.

'Acho que foi quase imediato mas só me apercebi quando tu sorriste para mim pela primeira vez. A primeira vez que tu sorriste porque de facto querias, e não para agradar a alguém.'

'Lamento tanto Kyo…'

'Não lamentes.'

Stella sorriu e levantou-se.

'Sabes, às vezes sinto saudades de casa.' – disse ela.

'Sentes?'

'Sim. Às vezes sinto falta do tempo em que viviamos aqui em Tóquio. Os últimos dois anos passeios quase sempre em hoteis, a viajar com a equipa. Eu sei que nos dão um mês entre cada duas rondas mas estamos empre a viajar, a conhecer um novo país, a visitar o parente de alguém…'

'Sim, sei o que queres dizer.'

Stella olhou para cima.

'Sabes uma coisa? É um bocado estúpido estarmos aqui em Tóquio num hotel em vez de em casa.' – disse Kyo.

'Talvez. Mas assim não aborrecemos a tua mãe.' – respondeu Stella.

'Sabes que não a aborreces. Ela nunca faz nada, manda sempre os criados fazerem-no por ela, por mim, por ti, se for o caso.'

Stella sorriu.

'Mas o que dizes, hein?' – insistiu Kyo. – 'Ligo à minha mãe para re-abrir a minha casa aqui?'

'Não sei, pedir aos teus pais em Quioto para abrir a casa aqui… Sinceramente dar trabalho aos teus pais. Já lhes dei dois longos anos de trabalho.'

'E se te pedisse para dizeres "sim"?'

'Ainda assim…'

'Estarias a fazê-lo por mim…'

'Ok então…'

Kyo sorriu.

'Sabes que mais? Vamos voltar para o hotel, fazer as malas e ligar aos meus pais. Aposto que estará tudo pronto em duas horas.' – disse Kyo.

Stella limitou-se a acentir.

Dentro do beystadium A as X Bladers Squad saiam de uma vitória fácil.

'O último ataque foi perfeito, Madge.' – elogiou Jane – 'Parabéns.'

'Parabéns? Como se fosse uma coisa ocasional.' – tornou Madge.

'Possa, nunca estás feliz!' – queixou-se Jane.

'Achas que a Stella já sabe que ganhamos?' – perguntou Madge a Corinna.

'Ya, acho que sim. Ela não perde nada.' – respondeu Corinna.

'Cool.' – disse Madge.

As raparigas voltaram para o hotel. Em cima da cama de Corinna estava um bilhete:

"_Voltámos para casa. Espero que se nos juntem._

_Kyo_"

Corinna sorriu.

'Meninas!' – chamou ela – 'Meninas!'

'O que é?' – perguntou Nastya assim que ela, Madge e Jane chegaram ao quarto de Corinna.

'Arrumem a vossa tralha, vamos mudarmo-nos para casa do Kyo.' – informou Corinna.

'O quê? Mas só ca chegámos ontem!' – disse Nastya.

'Ainda assim vai ser cool.' – disse Madge entusiastamente. – 'Ouvimos imenso falar da casa dele mas nunca lá estivemos.'

'Concordo. Vai ser cool. Já tivemos um ontão de vezes aqui em Tóquio mas nunca entramos numa verdadeira casa japonesa. Estou ansiosa para me mudar.' – disse Jane.

'Então vamos arrumar tudo.' – disse Corinna – 'Quanro mais depressa nos despacharmos mais depressa nos mudamos.'

'De todas as maneiras sabes onde fica a tal casa?' – perguntou Nastya.

'Ya. O Kyo deu-me a morada uma vez. Para saber onde procuara a Stella caso ela decidisse desaparecer.' – respondeu Corinna.

'Ok, vamos arrumar então.' – disse Nastya, Jane, Madge e voltaram cada uma para o seu quarto.

Fizeram as malas e dirigiram-se à recepção para fazer o check-out. Mas à saída encontraram os BladeBreakers.

'Olá outra vez.' – saudou Rei.

'Olá.' – saudou Corinna, arrastando a sua mala atrás.

'De partida?' – perguntou Max.

'Não, de chegada.' – respondeu Nastya com algum do seu sarcasmo habitual.

Max sorriu.

'Sempre tão simpática, Miss Fedorov.' – Max respondeu.

'Faz-se o que se pode.' – terminou Nastya.

'Mas por que é que estão de saída?' – insistiu Tyson.

'O Kyo tem uma casa aqui em Tóquio e convido-nos para lá ficarmos em vez de aqui no hotel.' – informou Corinna.

'Mas por que é que vieram para aqui em primeiro lugar?' – perguntou Kai.

'Ele fala!' – exclamou Madge.

'De facto, mas asseguro-te que não o fará outra vez.' – disse Kenny – 'Vês, estranhamente ele não espera uma resposta, de facto ao responderes-lhe estás é a desencorajá-lo a falar.' – explicou Kenny.

Madge abanou a cabeça.

'Agora falando de coisas mais interessantes,' – começou Jane – 'hoje foi um grande dia para o Beyblade.'

'O que queres dizer?' – perguntou Rei.

Tyson que sabia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer disparou.

'Se estás a falar da nossa partida posso assegurar-te que o nosso empate se deve apenas à nossa longa ausência e que não se repetirá, nomeadamente contra vocês.' – turnou Tyson.

'De facto compreendeste-me mal.' – disse Jane – 'Eu referia-me à nossa partida. Não penses que eu não sei que vocês estiveram lá a assistir à nossa batalha.'

'Nós nunca fingimos que não estivemos.' – defendeu-se Rei.

'Nem eu disse que vocês fingiram.' – disse Jane.

'Isto é tudo muito giro mas n´s temos de ir.' – disse Nastya de uma vez – 'Adeus BladeBreakers.' – e ela deixou-os seguida das raparigas.

'Adeus, Nastya Fedorov.' – murmurou Max.

As raparigas apanharam um táxi que as deixou mesmo à porta da casa de Kyo. A casa ficava fora da baixa e tinha uma linda vista. Era umal casa tradicional e estava perfeita para um jovem do tipo do Kyo.

Pagaram o táxi e este arrancou. Ao portão do jardim estava Kyo, e Stella encostada ao muro de pedra, com as mãos nos bolsos.

'Bem-vindas a casa.' – desejou ele.

'Bem-vindas…' – Stella murmurou.

Aqui estou eu outra vez a pedir-vos para deixarem o vosso comment na nossa fic.

Quanto às inscrições, ainda estão abertas, principalmente para personagens masculinas. Mesmo que sejas uma rapariga cria uma personagem masculina porque não? De todas as maneiras todas as personagens são bem-vindas. Se calhar também era bom saber que na categoria "par" já estão atribuidas as seguintes personagens: Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Michael, Oliver, Mystel, Hiro, Raul, Tala, Miguel e Johnny. Quanto ao nome dos bitbichos por favor não lhes dêem nomes em inglês que queiram de facto dizer qualquer coisa, como Star, por exemplo, pois não se enquadra no modelo creado pela série. Nesses casos nós fazemos uma pequena adaptação, acrescentando nuances de latim, por exemplo. Como sempre pedimo-vos que sejam o mais criativos e específicos possível, nós agradecemos.

Talvez gostassem de dar uma olhadela à nossa outra fic de Beyblade, **_The clock started to_** **_ring at six_**, está a ter uns bons reviews. E se és um fan de DragonBall Z ou Digimon lê as nossas fics, **_My super saiyan dad_** e **_The Portrait of a Lady_**, respectivamente.

Obrigada pela vossa atenção,

Mia e Candy


End file.
